


Needling

by LaughingFreak



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Everyone Loves Aunt May, Family Shenanigans, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, a little crack-y, and i will use it until it catches on, aunt may loves all the bats, bruce has a hobby, bruce is a tired parent, redspider is the ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Bruce knits while Tim and Peter go on patrol in Gotham. Jason also doesn’t appreciate playing babysitter, just so you know, but it might have been worth it this once.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & May Parker (Spider-Man), Tim Drake/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	Needling

**Author's Note:**

> I read some Tim/Peter fics and fell down a cliff. Not only that but the idea of Bruce and May (from Tom Holland Spider-Man movies) being close friends and her helping Bruce with all the kids in the batfam just wouldn't leave my head. I also...kind of...like them together as long as I'm looking at May Parker from the Tom Holland Spiderman movies, so yeah.
> 
> Also, the fic that made jump off the cliff was Redspider by FluffNAngst, so check it out! It's a collection of oneshots for the pairing with a bunch of different tropes. My only complaint is that it's too short. This whole pairing doesn't have enough content, honestly. I also just really like crossovers, so there's never enough content of what I want anyways.

It was not a Bruce Wayne thing.

It was nowhere near the same ball park or hemisphere for a Batman thing.

Yet, here Dick stood frozen in the middle of the Batcave to share intel he found on a case only to stare, mouth hanging, at Bruce sitting on his chair at the computer in costume and cowl off knitting. Next to him sat Aunt May doing the same as she chatted quietly with Bruce. Between them sat a basket of yarn and Dick could see a few extra needles sticking out of it. The monitors were all on behind them and showed each and every program that was currently enabled.

Aunt May being in the cave and knowing their identities wasn’t a surprise, hasn’t been one for months since it was accidently slipped out. Poor Peter was terrible at hiding things from her with how close he was with her and he was a terrible liar. All it took was a mission to go wrong for Tim and he couldn’t come up with a good excuse on the spot with his worry choking him, so he told her so he could see him.

That went about as well as one would expect with his family; their secret identities were crucial to their lifestyle. Dick and Tim got over it much quicker than everyone else did while Bruce and Damian took the longest, of course, but ended up the most fond of her.

Jason huffed and puffed and threatened and insulted, but it was a quick storm. It didn’t stop him from picking on Peter at any given opportunity about it.

And Dick was pretty sure that Damian saw Aunt May as a mother figure, one that actually gave affection and praise and cared for him like one should. It was sweet and Dick couldn’t help but love the woman for it. Now, the youngest of them still thought Peter incompetent and a fool and he doubts that’s going to change.

Bruce was knitting, though, oh my god, was all that kept running through his mind over and over again and didn’t stray too far from that reminder. The sight in front of him reminding him very clearly of the oddity regardless of any other thoughts that came across his mind.

…there was a temptation to take a picture and send it to everyone in the family regardless of the lecture he’d get.

Bruce was fuckin’ _knitting_.

“You’ve gotten better at this,” said Aunt May as she started another row.

“It’s been helping me de-stress, I suppose,” said Bruce. He adjusted the length of what he was making so it wasn’t touching the floor. By the looks of it, form how wide it was and how it was only getting taller, it had to be a blanket. A gray blanket with a black pattern starting to show.

Aunt May seemed to be making the same, except hers was red and blue with black that was used to design web pattern and looked to be the start of a spider. Was she making a Spiderman blanket?

Could he get a Nightwing blanket made if he asked? He put that thought away to ask her about later.

With hers she was farther along so it was easier to tell what she was making more so than it was for Bruce. Bruce, however, only had a quarter of it done so far, maybe a little over that.

This was way beyond weird.

“Well, it looks great, Bruce!” she said happily as she pat his arm encouragingly with a smile before turning to her own work. As she turned to go back to knitting she caught sight of Dick. “Dick! How nice to see you!” she waved him over with a smile. “Come sit with us.”

When Bruce looked up Dick almost wished he had turned and left as soon as he saw the knitting. The look on his face was almost like stone, but the oldest Robin knows him well and he can see the slight embarrassment that was well hidden behind the exterior. But Bruce never stopped knitting, hands mechanically stitching on and on.

Despite Bruce being, well, Bruce, Dick grabbed a chair and pulled it over to them. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down. She smiled and pat his cheek.

“No costume tonight?” she asked.

Dick shook his head. “Nah, got some intel for a case.” He pulled out a flash drive and handed it to Bruce. “Times and places for the shipments and all possible routes they’d take.”

As Bruce took the flash drive Aunt May took the blanket and needles that he was working on and set them gently on an empty space near her. He inserted the drive and clacked away on the keyboard and looked over all the information on it. Dick looked at one of the monitors that were tracking who was all on patrol tonight and saw that it was Red Robin, Spiderman, and Red Hood. If he didn't know that Damian was in Metropolis with the Kents for the weekend he'd be wondering where the tiniest Robin was.

“Jason’s on babysitting duty?” Dick didn’t even bother to hide the amusement in his voice.

“Tim and Peter wanted to patrol together, so Jason offered to work with them,” said Aunt May. “It was very sweet of him.”

So he wanted to tease and make fun of Tim all night since he was forced to go by Bruce was what he heard, but he won’t rain on her parade. He snorted. “It was very nice of him.”

On the monitor the dot that showed Spiderman was veering off away from Red Robin. Bruce glanced at it and only sighed before focusing back in on the information on the flash drive. Dick furrowed his brows and frowned.

“ _Are you fuckin’ kidding me?_ ” said Jason over the speaker through the comms. “ _B, is it normal for this kid to just randomly help an old lady cross the street and carry her groceries to her house?_ ”

“ _It is. Definitely,_ ” answered Tim, fondness seeping into his voice. “ _Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman is kind of his thing._ ”

It threw Dick off when he first went on patrol with the kid himself a couple months back. They had just gotten done dealing with some human traffickers, tired and a little scrapped, and were making their way back to the cave when he watched the kid come to a stop then go help a middle aged man that had fallen down his front steps. The man had slipped on ice and hit his head on the way down. Dick watched as Peter checked the man over, asked if he needed him to call an ambulance, and then help him up his front steps so the man could go inside.

Peter was a good kid and should not be in Gotham; he was too good for this city.

“First time working with him, huh?” said Dick, smirk on his lips with a bit of a teasing lilt to his tone.

Jason growled over the comms. “ _I will shoot you, asshole._ ”

“Someone’s in a mood.” Dick didn’t even hold back on the teasing tone this time.

“ _If I didn’t have to catch Red and Spidey swapping spit twice maybe I’d be less angry,_ ” he spat.

“ _You’re just mad because you aren’t getting laid,_ ” shot Tim.

“Thank you, Tim, that’s exactly what I needed to know about my nephew,” said Aunt May.

“ _Oh my god…_ ” said Tim, horrified and sputtering, “ _Aunt M—_ ”

Jason cackled. Dick was no help as he tried to hold back his own laughter.

“I hope you’re using protection, young man,” she said, stern but Dick saw the smile on her face.

Tim made the sound of a dying cat. Now Dick was laughing loudly along with Jason, the corners of his eyes wetting with tears.

“ _…what are we talking about?_ ” asked Peter skeptically, as if afraid to know what the conversation was. The dot for Spiderman on the monitor was now back to being next to Red Robin.

“ _Nothing…_ ” croaked Tim.

“ _Okay?_ ” said Peter slowly as if wanting to ask again, but then just deciding to drop it. “ _Oh! Mr. B, Sir, the lady I just helped owns a little craft shop with yarn and things and she said she’d give me a discount for helping her! Do you need more yarn?_ ”

Bruce twitched at the computer and Dick watched Aunt May put a hand on his shoulder and give it a rub. His body was physically sighing at this point.

“ _You’re fuckin’ knitting?!_ ” Jason crowed.


End file.
